1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid heat exchange devices and systems, specifically to a fluid thermoelectric heat exchange system adaptable for a variety of uses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heating and cooling devices and systems provide an invaluable tool for modifying and controlling the temperature of a person, a room, a home, a building, a car, etc. Indeed, heating and cooling devices and systems may be used to control and modify the temperature of any enclosed area or person. For example, military personnel or other persons fighting or working in harsh desert or cold arctic climates.
In the related art, heat exchange devices and systems have often been used to control and modify the temperature of fluids running through a system. Heat exchange systems and devices enable the heating and/or cooling of fluids without major inputs of excess amounts of energy. However, these systems have often been complex, not very efficient, very bulky, not easily stored, and not very energy efficient. With the introduction of Peltier devices, utilizing peltier junctions and/or the Peltier Effect, the efficiency and marketability of heat exchange systems has increased.
Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples include but are not limited to the references described below, which references are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,024, issued to McNerney et al., discloses a thermostatic valve controlled by a motor that receives signals from an electronic control module (ECM). The ECM sends an electric signal corresponding to a desired outlet stream temperature to the motor, which turns the thermostatic valve to a location corresponding to the desired temperature. The ECM also adapts the thermostatic valve capacity to outlet flow demands by restricting and opening inlet valves, ensuring that the thermostatic valve can maintain an equilibrium temperature for both high and low outlet flow applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,077, issued to Wright et al., discloses a novel thermoelectric liquid heat exchange device for corrosive or high purity liquids is provided for. The heat exchange device has an array of thermoelectric modules, with first and second heat exchanger plates arranged so as to sandwich the thermoelectric modules between the heat exchanger plates. One of the heat exchanger plates has a thermally conductive metal base plate, plastic tubing and a cover plate. The base plate has a flat side contacting the thermoelectric modules, and an opposing side with grooves of a pre-selected depth. The plastic tubing has a diameter to match the depth of the grooves so that the tubing engages the grooves. The cover plate is fastened to the base plate and over the plastic tubing in the grooves of the base plate to press the tubing into the grooves to improve thermal contact between the plastic tubing and the base plate. The plastic tubing carries the corrosive or high purity liquids for heating or cooling by the operation of the thermoelectric modules and the other heat exchanger plate.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No.: 2003/0116869, by Siu, Wing Ming, discloses a split-body Peltier device includes a plurality of thermoelectric junctions having dissimilar metallic conductors that are functionally interconnected in series and/or parallel by metallic conductors that may be identical to the junction materials. By using these metallic conductors, interconnection electrical resistance is reduced to allow a significant separation between the hot junction and the cold junction without dramatically increasing the ohmic heating. Further, the relatively small area-to-length ratio of the interconnecting material promotes heat loss along its length that effectively prevents heat at the hot junction from reaching the cold junction through the interconnecting material via conduction, thereby substantially eliminating Thermal Back Diffusion and accommodating auxiliary cooling devices to improve the device performance.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No.: 2003/0098143, by Winkle, discloses a fluid heat exchanger assembly comprising: a fluid inlet; a cooler fluid conduit in fluid communication with the fluid inlet having a cooler fluid outlet; a warmer fluid conduit in fluid communication with the fluid inlet and having a warmer fluid outlet; and at least one ceramic wafered thermoelectric device having a cooling wafer surface and an opposed warming wafer surface, positioned between the warmer fluid conduit and the cooler fluid conduit, such that the cooling wafer surface faces the cooler fluid conduit and the warmer wafer surface faces the warmer fluid conduit; whereupon electrical activation of the ceramic wafered thermoelectric device the cooling wafer becomes relatively cool in comparison to the warmer wafer surface becoming relatively warm. Additionally, the heat exchanger assembly may receive ambient air flowing through a fluid inlet positioned within or on a vehicle such that the cooler fluid is directed into at least one item taken from the group of: a body-suit worn by a driver of a vehicle, apparel worn by a driver of a vehicle and protective equipment worn by a driver of a vehicle.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2004/027295, discloses a fluid mixing valve for producing a mixed fluid stream from the first and second inlet fluid streams having different, varying temperatures, and having different, varying pressures, the mixed fluid having a substantially stable, pre-selected temperature of a magnitude between the temperatures of the first and second inlet fluid streams, the fluid mixing valve including a housing and a mixing regulation assembly disposed within the housing. The invention also provides a method for producing a mixed fluid stream from first and second inlet fluid streams having different, varying temperatures, and having different varying pressures, the mixed fluid stream having a substantially stable pre-selected temperature of a magnitude between the temperatures of the first and second fluid streams.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include: not being efficient, requiring substantial energy inputs, having expensive and/or complicated components, being bulky and/or not easy to store, having inadequate and/or complicated temperature controls, being limited in use and adaptability, and/or being difficult and/or expensive to manufacture.
What is needed is a thermoelectric heat exchange system for fluids that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.